Lupins
by SweetXena
Summary: Remus Lupin has a daughter oh my find out what goes on, ok not good with summaries also a cross over with Xena: Warrior Princess
1. Chapter 1

Dis No one from TV belongs to me sadly enough.

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Sapphire Rose Lupin found herself in her new house at Number Six drive Little Whinging Surrey. She moved from the United States to England, her Aunt thought the Wizard School she was going to wasn't teaching her what she should have been taught. Her attention was caught at Number Four Drive as a tall skinny woman who looks like a horse, a huge guy and what looked like a hippo but was a boy came out of the house, they were talking loud enough she could hear, she made a face, knowing that they were coming over to welcome them to the neighborhood, she gave a look. They made it to her, the huge fat guy was the first to speak, "Good evening, I'm Vernon, this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley, we're the Dursley" She gave a nod. * I don't have to be nice, my aunt knows I'm not* they stood there, then a smaller boy with short black hair, glasses and green eyes came over. She notice that the Dursley gave him a look *Probably cause he's good looking* Petunia gave a low growl, "This is my nephew Harry Potter" Sapphire eyes open wide, she smiles, "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter" the Dursley gave her a dirty look *Probably cause I wasn't nice to them oh well* Harry's eyes widen when she was nice, he was watching her with his relative and notice she wasn't nice to them. "Thanks umm…." he trails off. She laughs, "I'm Sapphire Rose Lupin" Harry nods, "Are you related to a Remus Lupin" "Not that I'm aware of but who knows" Harry thought she was beautiful, too bad he was dating Ginny. He knew once they were out of sight of grown up his cousin and his friends are going to bully her and make her not like him like everyone else he tried to make friends with. She turns to his family, "My Aunt in the house" she turns to the house and yells "OI AUNT ALLEY PEOPLE ACROSS THE STREET IS HERE TO WELCOME US TO THE HELL HOLE" a pretty small woman came out giving her a dirty look. Sapphire shrugs, "You know how I feel about this place" the Aunt rolls her eyes, "I'm Alley Johnson, this is my niece Sapphire Lupin" she shakes their hands, Harry notice that Sapphire refused to shake their hands. Her Aunt looked at the three children, "Why don't you three go and play"

They made their way to the playground that was around the corner, Harry knew his cousin wouldn't do anything till his friends were around. Once they got to the playground he saw his cousin friends, *Great there goes my one and only friend* he watch his cousin run to his friends, talking and pointing to Sapphire, they made their way over, "So Dudley told us you befriended this runt" pointing to Harry. Harry notice that Sapphire raised her eyebrows, and growls out, "Yeah and your point is what" his friend was the one that answer, "He got no friends, cause we don't allow it" Sapphire busted out laughing, she was laughing so hard that she held onto her stomach, she straighten up glaring at them, "I'm not a damn dog, so don't try to give me any orders. As for friends I make my own. So why don't you bug off before I step on you" the friend went to hit her, she ducks, he went to hit her again, she flips over him spins him around jacking him up against a tree, "Don't try that again, I have black belts in all kinds of defense and I'm not shy about using them, so back the fuck off now" she shoves him glaring at him and his friends, Harry's cousins and friends took off.

It's been a few days since the playground, Sapphire and Harry hung out, they got around talking about school. Sapphire looks at Harry *Damn he's cute* she smiles "So Harry do you have a girlfriend" "Yeah her name Ginny" "Oh" Harry was going ask her about a boyfriend but she jumps off the swings, "Got to go" with that she took off, that was about a week ago. Now him and his cousin was watching her flirt with a guy that either one of them knew, today she had sandy-blonde hair instead of black hair. And he couldn't understand why he felt jealous over this guy, he has a girlfriend. They watch as the guy took a swing at Sapphire but she ducks, backwards flips gives an evil smile takes off running yelling over her shoulder "Hey Matthew nice try. Maybe next time if you can catch me" they watch as Matthew took off after her.

A few minutes later Sapphire was standing and talking to them in front talking, she cocks her head like she was listening to something then smiles at them and flips up into the tree that was behind them, a few seconds later Matthew came out of no where, all of a sudden they heard a "Ayiyiyiy" and Sapphire was landing behind Matthew with an evil smirk, "Nice try boy" Matt turns to her, "I'll get you sooner or later" Sapphire laughs reaches up and kisses him on the cheek, Harry didn't understand why he felt like punching the other guy, but let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry's summer went really fast thanks to his new friend Sapphire. Before he knew it he found himself on the Hogwarts Express waiting for his two best friends to join him. He didn't have to wait long, his first friend Ron Wesley came in, he was tall with freckles, red hair and the temper to go with it, his next best friend Hermione Granger came in next she was medium height with bushy brown hair. To Harry's shock Professor Lupin walked into their compartment, "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione" they nod their head, "Hi Remus" Remus smiles, "It's ok to call me that but once at Hogwarts it's Professor Lupin again" the teenagers all smile a big smile. Before they could say anything the door opens up and in walks Sapphire, she let her eyes take in the little room, "Hi Harry is it ok if I sit in here" Harry nods his head, he looks at her. She stood tall, with blue jeans and white tank top on, today her eyes were blue, he once asked her how she changes her eye color her reply was "Contacts Harry contacts" her hair was still Sandy-blonde with purple highlights, like Professor Lupin's without highlights. "Ron, Hermione, Remus this is my friend I met over the summer Sapphire Lupin, Sapphire this is my best friend Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin" Sapphire nods her head to them, "Nice to meet you all" Ron's eye widen, "You all? Is that how muggles talk?" Harry sighs, "No Ron, just a saying, like we say Merlin's Beard or something along those lines" "Oh ok, so Sapphire are you related to Professor Lupin here" Sapphire let her eyes take in the Professor, before she could answer they heard a song

_**They told him don't you ever come around here, The fire in their eyes..**_

The song was interpreted when Sapphire brought her cellphone out opening it, "Hey it's your call better be good or else" they watch as her face light up, "Matt I just left you why in the hell are you calling me already" she laughs, "Yeah it works, what you didn't think my Aunt knew what she was doing" as she was waiting for his answer the door opens up, in walks a girl with long red hair that looks like Ron, she runs over to Harry and kisses him on the mouth, "Hey" Harry gives a weak smile, "Hey Ginny" Sapphire just looks turns her head, then spoke into her phone, "Oh thanks Matt, you know I love you. If I was there I would kiss you" she laughs, "Ok tell the Amazons that I miss them and I'll see them as soon as I can" she hung her phone up. Hermione was looking at her, "How did you get that to work here, no Muggle things can work here" Sapphire laughs, "Yeah but my Aunt made it work with magic" "Oh, who's Matt a boyfriend" Sapphire laughs, "No he's my favorite cousin, we get into so much trouble together, he's the first male to join the Amazon" Harry looks at her, "Amazons" "Yeah it's a gang that I'm the leader of, it's made up with women who protects the people who can't protect themselves" before they could say anything else the door opens and in walks Harry's worst enemy Draco Malfoy, before they said something Sapphire jumps up yelling "DRAY" runs over wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek, "Sapphire what are you doing here with Potter" she pushes away from him, "Let's talk out in the hall Dray" with that she led him out, Harry's friends turned to see a shock Harry sitting there watching the door, "What the bloody hell was that about Harry" Harry turns to Ron, "Have no clue" they can hear them out in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sapphire looks at Draco, "Damn Dray didn't know you moved here" "Yeah after father got mad at the United States wizard school we moved here and I got into his old school. I'm in Slytherin, the best house at Hogwarts" Sapphire shakes her head, "Sorry to disagree but I think Gryffindor is the best house both my mom and dad was one" Draco shrugs, "So why Potter" "Why not" "Cause he's Potter" "So, you know I pick my own friends Dray so please don't try to pick for me" they hug, "I would never do that, I see that your dad's in there" "Shhh he doesn't know I'm his kid" "Well he does now, he is a werewolf so there for has good hearing like you" Sapphire shakes her head, "I guess I better go in and face the music" they hug one last time. She made her way into the compartment sat down across from her dad, "Ok guess you got some questions for me huh" she couldn't help but notice that Lupin kept staring at her, "Ok here's my story…."

_**I was born Sapphire Rose Lupin, mom's name was Tonks father's name Remus Lupin. My mom passed away when I was ten my Aunt raised me. I never knew my dad, but my mom always told me everything about him, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, smell, voice. He's duty to the Order of the Phoenix, how he was the kindest person, but lots of people didn't care for him cause of him being a werewolf, how she became pregnant with me and was too scared to tell him, so she left moved to the Untied States, there I went to a wizard school up to this year. My Aunt wanted to me to learn things that my school wouldn't teach so we moved here. But at my other School Draco Malfoy was there we became friends, then he moved, man was I shock to see him here. (She smiles) then I met Harry here, became friends with him and the rest is history.**_

The group just looked at her like she grew another head, Remus was the first to speak, "So did you inherited the werewolf part of me" She smiles at him, "No, just the sense of smell, and the hearing. The hearing helps a lot" he nods, she looks at him, "So do I call you Mr. Lupin, Professor Lupin or Dad" "which one do you prefer" "To me you always have been my dad, so I have no trouble calling you dad, but if you don't want me to then I won't" He smiles, "You can call me dad in private but in classes it's Professor Lupin" she nods her head, she looks at the other's, "I'm still Dray's friend, but want to be your also so please don't make me choose" they shake their head, "No it's ok just don't think we're going to be all nicey nicey to the brat" "Deal" before they can say anything they heard

_**I knew this time I have findly found some one who build my life around be a lover and a friend, after all my heart has put me threw….**_

They all looked where they know where her cellphone was, she just ignored it, Harry looks at her, "You going to answer it" "No" everyone's eyebrows goes up, "My ex-boyfriend, he doesn't understand I want nothing to do with him. He thinks he can cheat on me, say nasty things about me, spread rumors about me and I'm going to forgive him. As if" she takes it out gives it a look puts it back. The train stops, "We're here" they nod their head, "Not sure if I go with first years, or what" Lupin smiles, "Come with me I'll make sure you get there" "Sounds like a plan dad" they made their way up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny was sitting at Gryffindor table waiting for the fest to start. The sorting was almost done, Professor Dumbledore stood up, "I have one more request, one more person to sort out, she's from the United States, please welcome Sapphire Lupin" there were claps, Sapphire walks up sits down on the stool, a few minutes later the hat yells out "GYFFINDOR" she walks over sits down by Longbottom, she ignored Harry who was being hugged and kissed by Ginny. Harry tried to make eye contact with her but she refused. She was talking to Longbottom when the fest was over, she followed him up.

The next day she dressed in her muggle clothes which was a pair of black jeans, and a pink t-shirt, her eyes were lime green, her hair was blonde with pink highlights, she puts her Gryffindor robes on leaving them open, she grabs her bag. She made her way to the table sitting down across from Hermione, she watched Hermione eyes grow wide at her looks she smirk, "Like my new due" Hermione nods her head, Harry and Ron comes up sits down on either side of Hermione, they looked at Sapphire who ignored them and kept on eating.

Few weeks later Sapphire was dressed in her school robes, her hair jet black, eyes icy blue, she was about to go into the hall when she heard someone yelling "Sap wait" only one person calls her Sap and lives, she turns and smiles, "Hey Dray what's up" Draco walks up to her, puts his arm around her, "I got a problem" "Yeah and what's that" "Can we walk outside we have time, and I don't want anyone to hear us" she nods. They made their way outside to the lake where they sat down, they watched the Giant Squid playing, findly she turns to Draco, "Ok Dray what's up" he looks into her eyes, "I like this girl, problem is she's with the wrong guy. I need your help to make her jealous" her right eyebrow goes up, "And how pry tell do we do that" he smiles, "I know you like Harry for more then a friend" "Yeah so what's your point" her eyes nearer down, "I like Ginny" Sapphire eyes goes wide her mouth drops open, "Excuse me, but what would your dad say" "He doesn't have a problem with the Wesley's" "You can fool me" "No he has to act like that for the Dark Lord" "Oh ok, so me flirting with you, acting like your girlfriend is going to win the Heart of her how" he smiles, "She'll get so jealous and drop Potter and come running to me" Sapphire sat there thinking, when she didn't answer he gave her a puppy look, "Please Sap you're the only girl who I know who will do this and not take it seriously" she gave a look, let out a sigh, "Ok, fine I'm in but if it back fires your taking the blame" "Your on" "When do we start it" "Now" he stand up taking her hand helping her up off the ground.

They made it to the hall when she realized he never let her hand go, they were holding hands, when Draco went to Slytherin he dragged her over pushing a friend over, sitting her down beside him, she looks at him, smiles a sweet smile and leans over to kiss him on the cheek, "So sweet of you to push a friend away for me" he laughs, "No problem Sap"

Over at the Gryffindor table two set of eyes were glaring at the couple, "Who the bloody hell she think she is holding Draco's hand" Ron turns to his sister, "Why would you care if they're dating or not" "I don't but Sapphire can do better then that" "I agree, when she told us that she knew ferret face she didn't say anything about dating him" said Harry. Ron and Hermione looks at each other, Hermione decided she'll say what her and Ron was thinking, "If we didn't know better I would say you two were jealous" Harry's eyebrow went up but didn't say anything, Ginny spits her pumpkin juice out "What, I don't think so, we're happy together"

A few days later Sapphire was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione giving her odd looks, finely she stood up, "What" "Nothing, are you going to do your position sassy" she sat down digging out her position books out opening them, "Guess so" they were working for a few minutes when her cellphone went off, she reached into her pocket without taking her eyes off the book, she flips it open "Hey Matt boy what's up" "It's Raven" "Did you talk to my Aunt" "Yeah she talked to the Headmaster and he has it set up you can floo over" "Alright, I'm getting ready to head up, and Matt keep an eye on her, if anyone and I mean ANYONE goes near her take them out" "Yes ma'am" she hung up, "I have to go, family emergency" "Is everything ok" they look up at her, she nods her head with a scary look in her eyes. She ran up to the girl's room, she hurried up and changed into tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, she made her way downstairs, she had her hair black, and eyes blue. She waves running out of the room, she made it to the Headmaster office, she enters gives a nod, grabs some floo powder steps into the fireplace yells out "ALLEY JOHNSON LIVINGROOM" with a flash of green she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

When she landed she saw Matt standing there, "What happen" "We were getting ready to move her out when her dad comes home, he started to rant, yell and screaming, he threw us out but kept Raven there at knife point" Sapphire eyes turn from blue to icy blue, she runs upstairs grabbing her things, she puts a knife in her boots, goes back downstairs, "Let's go" she made her way out, it was a block away from her Aunt's house, they got there to see neighbor's outside around the house, she looks at them, she saw the Dursley's. She walks up to them, "What's going on" they turn to look at her. Dudley the one who spoke up, "Raven's dad went whacko, he's in there holding his daughter wanting to get out" she stood there looking at the house, the house was like everyone else's on the block, except this one had a tree by Raven's window, she takes her jacket off, she looks around and her eyes grew wide she walks over "Professor Snape what are you doing here" the Professor turns snarling at her, "Lupin what are you doing here" "This is a friends house, I'm here to help a friend out" "I'm here to watch out for an under age witch who is being held in her own house" she nods, she held her jacket out, "Can you hold this please" "Where do you think your going" "To get my friend out of there what else" before Snape could stop her she was off running up to the house. The onlookers watched as she walked up to the tree looking at it walking around it. They watched as a evil smile came across her face, she backs up some starts to run towards it before getting there she flips up into it, they watched as she went climbing it like she was a loin or something, she made it to the branch that was near the window, reaches over pulls the window open and hops in. *Damn that girl is going to get herself killed. What am I supposed to tell her dad, sorry Lupin I know you just found out you had a daughter but you see she was such a Gryffindor she went and got herself killed before the rest of the Order could get there* thought Snape.

Meanwhile inside the house. Sapphire made her way downstairs to the living room where she could see Raven looking at her dad who kept looking out the window, "You know the death eater wanted you since you were born" he snarls to her, "but your stupid mother wouldn't let you go, when your mother ran off last month I got a hold of a death eater, they're coming to take you away to sell you, or whatever they do with the likes of you" Sapphire walks into the room, " Is that so" he spins around grabbing his daughter putting her in front of her with the knife against her throat, "Not another step you freak" "Me a freak, your calling me a freak" she started to laugh, "I'm not the one who had a daughter, then wanting to give her to the most evil things on the planet, you should be a shame of yourself wanting to give her to the death eaters" she glares at the man, then gives an evil smile, "Tell you what Jackie boy, you take me on, one on one, man to woman if I loose you can take me, the person who knows _HARRY POTTER_, but you let your daughter go no matter win or loose" Jack looks at her, "And if I loose" she smiles "I got to kick your ass, and you go to jail. Don't tell me your afraid of a little girl Jackie boy" he thought it over, knowing he'll have a better deal if he had her a friend of this Harry Potter and nods, "Your on" Sapphire watched, when he lunged out with a fist towards her face she let it connect so she can claim self-defense if she had too. When the fist connected to her face she felt her lips splitting open and blood running down her chin. When he went to hit her again she ducks under his arm, moving behind him. Sapphire and Jack was circling around each other Jack was flipping the knife back and forth then made a lunge at Sapphire with the knife who just side stepped it, Raven comes up behind them you can hear her take a deep breath, her dad charged at Sapphire again, she side step him bringing her fist to his face, they fought back and forth at the end Sapphire glares down at him "you held your daughter at knife point, you tried to kill me, you made deals with the death eaters, your going to jail buddy" she turns her back on Jack who picks the knife back up went to stab her in the back but with a cry from Raven Sapphire spins around and ducks but not in time to deflect the weapon. The blade sliced into her upper arm, she ignores it, knocks the knife goes over knees him in the stomach when he bent over she kicks out, he went threw the glass window where the police where waiting they hurried up and hand cuff the guy, Raven looks at her friend "your bleeding" Sapphire smiles her lip reopening, "Yeah and I have bruises on top of bruises" She looks outside, "I'm going out the back, tell them it was Amazon related and they're leave it there" with that she hurried up and made her way outside. Taking back streets she made it to her Aunt's house, her Aunt looked at her, "Do I want to know" she shook her head. She went upstairs. In her room she stripped down to her under things, she looks in the mirror, her arm was bleeding, her lip was bleeding, she had bruises, she got the first aid out and got the needle and thread out hurried up and stitched it together, threw her shirt back on, her jeans, went to grab her leather jacket and couldn't find it *Damn I forgot it with Professor Snape* she shrugs thinking he'll return it to her at school, she goes down smiles a little smile to her Aunt, "Got to go now, tell Matt I'll call him tonight" she walks over to the fireplace grabs some floo powder yells "HOGWARTS HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" with a green light she was gone.

She came out in the headmaster office, no one was around *Good* she hurries up and makes it to Gryffindor tower. She was knocked into the wall where she felt her stitches breaking, her luck ran out when she enter the common room for there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, her dad and Neville. Harry went to say hi when he saw her face and stopped in mid-sentence. The common room got so quit you could hear a pin drop. Harry rushes over, "What happen to you" Sapphire looks behind him to see Ginny glaring at her. She shrugs bring pain to her wounded shoulder, she winces. Lupin rushes over, "Honey maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey" she shakes her head no, "It wasn't done by magic so don't need magic to fix it" she looks at her shoulder to see blood, she pulls her shirt off *thank the Gods I have a wifebeatter shirt on* she sees her stitches rip and swore. Harry's eyes widen, "That looks like a knife wound" "cause it is" she smiles at her dad, "Don't worry, I'm ok. I'm heading upstairs" she goes up gets into her chest digs the first aid out re-stitches her wound. She walks back down to see Ginny kissing Harry. She looks around "I'm going to see Dray dad. Then can I stop by your office to talk" "Sure honey have fun. But not too much fun with Draco" she smiles "Oh don't worry. Some kissing, some of this and that with him and I'll be all better" She hurries up leaving missing the glares from the couple who was kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

* means what they are thinking…

CHAPTER SIX

After visiting Draco she made her way to her dad's office. She knocks heard a "Come in" she enters to find her dad behind his desk, "Hey dad, how's it going" Lupin looks up "I should be asking you that my dear" "I'm fine dad, just sore that's all" he points to the chair, "Sit" she sat down, "Ok dad, here's my story" so with that she explains the invents leading up to her injuries. She ended it with, "That's my story and I'm sticking to it" her dad raise his eyebrows, "It's a song by Collin Ray a muggle Country singer" "Oh ok was wondering" she yawns, "I'm going to head up to bed dad, night" she gives him a hug kiss on the cheek making her way out of the office.

She was running up to her common room not noticing her shoelace was untied and trips on it, after she fell she couldn't help but think the ground wasn't that hard here at Hogwarts, she looks down to the ground to see amused green eyes looking into her own eyes, she smiles down, before she could react she felt lips on her own, she opens her mouth a little letting the kiss go on for a few before she realized she was kissing the boy who lived, the boy who was going out with Ginny Weasley. She jerks back, "Sorry Harry" Harry opens his eyes looking into the eyes of the girl he was kissing a few seconds ago, "No Sapphire I'm sorry" Sapphire jumps up off him, reaches down grabbing him bring him up with no trouble, "We shouldn't talk about it" "Yeah I agree. I was looking for you. It's almost crew few" "Oh yeah I was visiting my dad in his office" they go walking up to the portrait of the fat lady giving the password they enter the common room, both thinking of that kiss they shared.

The next day Sapphire got up changed into loose fitting shirt, jeans, she looks at her reflection, cocks her head thinking, hair like her dad, eyes like Harry. She watched as her hair and eyes changed. Now her hair was like her dad's, her eyes matching her shirt and Harry's eyes. She smiles. She grabs her uniform robe tosses it over her muggle clothes. She runs down the stairs forgetting her face was black and blue, her lip was cut open still. She runs out of the common room down to the Great Hall. She looks at the Slytherin table made eye contact with Draco and nods her head to her table, he nods back letting her know he understands. She made her way down to the table sitting beside Ron. "Hey Ron how's it going" he glares at her, her right eyebrow goes up, Ron just turns away from her. She looks at Hermione who just glares and looks away from her. She shrugs her shoulders and started to eat the food. Harry and Ginny sat down by Hermione, she went to say hi when Ginny glared at her and Harry wasn't making eye contact, *Something is up, should I leave it alone or not* she looks at her so called friends and frowns, *I never ran from a fight and I'm not about to now* she slams her hand down hard on the table, "If you all are going to be pissed off at me for something then be the freaking Gryffindor you all claim to be and let me know what the hell I did wrong, if I didn't do anything wrong then grow the hell up and start acting your age damn it" she waited to see if any one will confesses what she was supposed of done but no one answered her so she growled out sounding like a werewolf, "Fine don't tell me, but remember this by the time your ready to talk I might not want to listen to you. This is your only time to speak, so speak or forever hold your piece" she waited no answer, she grabs her backpack tosses it over her shoulder glares at them, with her green eyes it looked like the Avada Kedavra curse aiming at them, "Sod off all of you" she marches out of the Great Hall.

Sorry if it's short but on here it's eight pages long. Well nine now with this footnote.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The day was long for Sapphire, no one in her house was speaking to her and she couldn't understand why, but for the life of her right now she didn't care. She was sitting by the fire with people glaring at her, she shrugs she was about to snap out at them when you heard, "I thought I was a warrior. Still, I failed somehow. So tell me, what do I do now? I thought if I did my best, Id never make mistakes. Id always win the battle, no matter what it takes. Id keep my friends from danger. That's my sacred vow. So tell me, what do I do now?" She looks at her cellphone and smiles a smile that hasn't been seen since that day in the Great Hall. She opens the Phone, "Hey Matty boy what's up" she listens to her cousin, forgetting everyone in the common room. Everyone was watching her and listening, she frowns and sighs, "Ok Matt here's what your going to do. Get Fox to go around the camp scout it out, then get Sliver to shoot off warning arrows, if that doesn't scare them off then get Fox and Sliver to come back get you" she stops and laughs, "Matt it's not that hard to remember but go ahead get pen and paper" as she was waiting she finished her homework, "ok you ready" she waited, "Now as I was saying after they get you if it doesn't work take them a note from me saying, "Draco you know who this is, don't forget that little scar I gave you, you know which one I'm speaking of. Leave them alone or so help me I'll come back and finished what I started back in the USA, how you found us here I have no clue but this is your last warning" after he reads the note then have Fox and Sliver yell my battle cry and let loose more arrows not harming anyone" she waits for her cousin to speak and laughs, "If it doesn't work then I'm coming to the muggle world before Halloween, the Headmaster is giving a Halloween party for us, we need to dress up for it so I have to buy some clothes, I already got permission from my dad and Aunt and Headmaster to come there, I'll just leave earlier then I planed to take care of the pest. By the way tell my Aunt thank you for making my ring tones last longer then they usually would" she laughs "I heard her" she frowns with the next question but answers anyways, "No school sucks, you know I thought I left pre-school behind but this school takes the cake and eats it also. Everyone in my house is pissed off at me and I don't know why, and personally I don't give a flying heap anymore. I have more things to worry about then some childish things" she waited, she was watching Harry and them from the corner of her eye, "Matt you know he always wanted to go out with me right" she waited, "No me and Draco Malfoy is friends now. It wasn't working out but we're still best of friends. But I'll think about Brady's offer and the Christmas party" she notice that Harry gave her a glare on that, "Matt I'm going to go I still have a few minutes before crew few and I want to talk to my dad some" she laughs, "Yeah tell Brady to give me a call tomorrow anytime after five my classes will be done, and it's the weekend. Now remember not this weekend but next I'll be home Friday from Six p.m. to Sunday six p.m. and you all better be there" she laughs some "Love you too cuz"

The days dragged for Sapphire, no one was speaking to her. Her dad was away for the order so they had that period free. She was sitting in the library when she heard Harry, Ron, the twins Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny talking. She picked up Ginny's voice "How did the Headmaster get your Aunt and Uncle to agree to take all of us for the weekend coming up" Harry must of shrugged cause he didn't answer. She blocked them out to finish reading her book. Just then her cell phone started to ring "We're off to see the Wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz" she answers it, "Hello" she looks around to see Harry and them looking at her, "Hey Brady. Yeah I'm coming home this weekend" she yawns "No I'm just beat. Having those dreams again" she waited "Yeah those dreams. Fox thinks it's a past life thing. I think it's a pain in my ass thing" she laughs, "Yeah writing it down now" Harry looks at her raises his eyebrows cause she wasn't writing anything down. Sapphire rolls her eyes, "Ok Brady got to go. See you this weekend" she hung the phone up. She glares at them packing her things up. She made her way to the common room, and fell asleep she started to dream:

_**She was in the middle of a war, she stood tall with long raven hair, her eyes were blue. She was dressed in a leather black battle dress with breastplates, she had goblets and knee pads. She was widening a sword like a pro, she looks around and found a small woman with short blonde hair green eyes fighting with siais she watched as a guy snuck up behind the woman she grabs a round disc from her hip throws it at the guy, she watches it hit the guy killing him. The woman she just saved yells out "XENA behind you" she spins around running the guy threw with her sword. She turns to see a guy pulling a sword on her friend she yells, "NO GABRIELLE"**_

She was woken up by her screaming out the name. She looks around to see Harry and his friends looking at her. She shakes her head to clear it. She ignores Harry and them. She leans back closes her eyes again she saw:

_**The Warrior Xena looking around. She started to dig a hole. After she was done she threw the round killing thing into the hole with the sword. After the sword she threw the breastplates, leather battle dress, goblets knee pads into it and a scroll then started to cover it up. Then charged into battle without weapons or anything.**_

She jerks awake. She grabs her cellphone dialing a number. When it was picked up she spoke, "I need any information on a Greek Warrior named Xena and her friend Gabrielle. Have it by the weekend. These dreams are driving me nuts" they could hear the friend "Sapphire your crazy. Xena is a TV show" "No I know for a fact that Xena is or was a myth like Hercules. I remember my Great, Great Grandmother.." she trails off "Shit I bet you there's something in my mom's stuff up in the attic, I'll check it out this weekend. Meanwhile see what you can dig up. Thanks Sliver" she hung up. She looks around them knowing she scared them with her screaming, "Sorry nightmares" Harry shrugged smiles, "that's ok I understand" she gave a small smile. There was a tapping noise at the window they turned to see an all black owl looking in, Sapphire goes opens the window "Hey Ares thanks for the notes" one from her dad, one from Draco. She read her dad's it's the same old same old. Next was Draco's she read:

_**Dear Sap,**_

_**How's it going? I know we just seen each other not too long ago but had to send this with Ares. I found out why scar head (sorry you know we hate each other) the Weasels and know it all isn't speaking to you. I think I'm going home for Christmas are you? Ok Don't kill me why they're not talking to you is because your spending time with the snakes. Going to head to bed now.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Dray**_

She spins around to the friends "Ok let me understand this. You all not talking to me cause I talk to Dray on the train you was fine with it but all of a sudden your not" her eyes turn to real dark green they landed on Ginny who hid behind her brother Ron "And your mad because you like Dray, you thought we were dating got jealous so therefore hate me. Well little girl we were never dating. He wanted you to get jealous dump Harry go with him" she stops glares at them. They went to say something but she held her hand up "Remember I told you when you're ready to talk I wouldn't be" she glares at Ginny again snarls out "Just so you know jealously is a disease get well soon." she turns making her way upstairs.

Harry and everyone felt bad. They knew she met what she said. They saw the note from her dad. He wouldn't touched it if he didn't see the word PADFOOT. Knowing it was his Godfather he read it. After he read it his face paled "Harry what's wrong" Harry looks at Hermione, "My godfather he's missing. They think he's dead." Ginny hugged him "I'm sorry" "Thanks Gin" "Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you" Harry smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, anyone famous isn't mine, anyone else is**_

_**Flames will be ignored or used as kitty litter. **_

_**If you don't like my stories or if they don't make sense to you than please just hit the back button and go away, thanks.**_

_**Also you would notice that my way of typing my story out changed, I'm hoping this will make it better for reading. When I get the time, I'll be redoing the other chapters like this. Enjoy the story**_

* * *

><p>Later that night Sapphire made her way down to the common room. She saw Harry sitting by the fire with her letter in his hand. She walks over sits down looking in the fire. She heard him sigh,<p>

"So want to tell me why you got my letter?" Harry jumps,

"Sorry, I saw my Godfather name" he's eyes turn stormy,

"Why hasn't anyone told me about my Godfather?" all she could do was shrug. They sat there not saying anything. While later they made their way upstairs.

Next morning she came down dressed in black pants, orange shirt, her hair was white with orange threw it, her eyes color was orange. Without a word she went to the Great Hall. She sat down by Draco at the Slytherin's table,

"So what's going on now?" Draco shrugs,

"Ginny keeps looking at me, but I don't know why if it's because she likes me or if she wants to jinx me" she laughs,

"Good luck buddy. Remember I'm going home today because of this stupid Halloween party" Draco nods his head,

"Good luck with them" nodding towards her table,

"You get to spend the weekend with them" she nods gets up and walks over to her table. She claps Harry on his shoulder,

"Hey buddy" he looks at her with eyes that didn't look right on him. They were sad looking. She sighs,

"Sirius is going to be fine, my dad not going to let anything happen to him" Harry nods his head,

"I know but I'm still worried, plus Voldie hasn't made a move for a while" she nods,

"I know" she sat down, "Hey we get to go to the muggle part for our Halloween Costumes" Harry nods his head, his other friends join in on the chatter. Harry looks at her,

"Thought you weren't talking to us" she shrugs,

"I'm over it" she smiles at them. They finished eating and hurry up to get ready to leave. She met up with everyone by the great hall, well Harry was missing. No sooner than that thought enter her mind Harry came down to them, from the way he was coming they knew he was in the headmaster office. She watched as Ginny ran over to him,

"Harry what the headmaster wanted?" he shrugs,

"Can't say" they nod their head.

When she got home her Aunt and cousin hugged her. She hugs them back, she watched from the window to see Harry's relations giving them glares, she watched them walk in and the door slam shut. She looks at them,

"Going to go and change" after she was done she made her way downstairs. She sits down on the couch looking at her Aunt,

"Is that stuff from my mom up in the attic?" her Aunt nods, "Good tomorrow I want to go through it" her Aunt nods her head. They had dinner and were going to watch some TV when there was a knock. She answers it, there stood a guy medium height, medium brown hair, blue eyes, and she smiles,

"Brady what you doing here?" he gives her a smile,

"You said you were going to be home this weekend" she nods steps back,

"Come in" after he enters they sat down in the living room speaking. When they were done they headed outside so Brady could leave, she could tell he was trying to ask her out and was hoping he wouldn't, she still had feelings for Harry. She looks behind him to see Harry and her other friends,

"Harry!" they turn to see her with a handsome guy. Harry felt the green eyes come out. They walk over,

"Brady my friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley" as she was saying their names they nodded their head, "Guys, my friend Brady" Brady nods his head. Brady was going to ask her out but he notice how her eyes lit up when Harry came, and how she couldn't keep them off of him. He let a sad sigh out,

"Well Sapphire I need to head out, I'll see you later" he leans down kissing her on the cheek, he felt eyes burning into him, he looks to see Harry glaring at him, *Well it looks like she's not the only one who likes someone* after he left Sapphire looks at them,

"So what's up" they shake their head,

"Needed out of there" pointing to his house. She nods in understanding. They stayed out talking till they had to go into the house. While they were talking Harry told them that the headmaster told him about Sirius, and that he was going to start having lesson's with him when they got back to the castle.


End file.
